


But what about you?

by cylawings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crying, Feels, M/M, a lot of crying, after battle, rolling with the Ozpin has magic theory, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle between Cinder and Ozpin ends in an unexpected and awful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But what about you?

**Author's Note:**

> So. it's ozqrow because I can't keep my hands off my otp, sorry XD  
> well hopefully the other ozqrow fans will enjoy it *thumbs up*
> 
> also I actually if this should be rated teen or mature because of my not getting too terribly detailed with the bloody bits, so that could change, tell me what you think is more appropriate?

  Qrow heard the scream and he swore he'd never run faster. Others were also running the same direction, obviously fearing the same he was. There was no way he lost, there was no way HE lost.  
  Qrow froze at the edge of a crater created by the magic that'd been flying around there. His breathe was taken away by a gasp. The entire field they'd been fighting in was destroyed, completely. The girl was long gone, but left at the bottom of the wreckage...  
  "Oz!" Qrow didn't wait a second, sprinting down to the headmasters shaking form. He skidded down next to him on his knees, his hands shaking as he held them over Ozpin, wanting to touch him but too afraid to. "Oh god-" He looked awful.  
  His glasses were lost somewhere in the brawl, his clothes dirty, torn, even burned in several places. Just below his chest everything was... torn apart. Qrow didn't even want to look at it. Ozpin was breathing, thank god, but his breathes were ragged.  
  Qrow didn't know what to do, he felt like he was going to be sick. "Oh god... oh god, Oz..." His voice was so shaky he was surprised he was even able to speak. He couldn't stop the tears when they came, rolling down his cheeks and dripping off to lightly hit Ozpin's chest. He shuddered, closing his eyes and murmuring. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I should have protected you-" He jumped when he felt a familiar hand cup his face, his eyes snapping open.  
  Ozpin's eyes were open, just barely. He looked so tired... "Qrow..."  
  Qrow's hand automatically came up to hold the one on his face. He looked into Ozpin's tired eyes and felt his heart shatter a million times over. He finally was brave enough to slide one of his arms under Oz, sitting him up and holding him close. He was far from caring about the blood that got on him.  
  When Qrow started audibly sobbing, Ozpin just gently shushed him, comforting him as best he could in his current state. His hand eventually fell from Qrow's face to rest on his shoulder instead, Ozpin not strong enough to keep it up.  
  They hardly noticed the others gathered nearby, watching with sad eyes. When Qrow looked up at them he could see Glynda, Ironwood, Team RWBY... and so many others he didn't recognize. Some were crying, some were stoic, some were in shock, it was a wide range of emotions but none good.  
  "Glynda..." Qrow choked out, looking at her desperately. He was asking her silently if she could do anything.  
  She shook her head somberly, looking the saddest he'd ever seen her. She didn't cry of course, Glynda never cried.  
  Qrow took a shuddering breathe. This couldn't be happening. One look back at Ozpin reminded him it most definetly was happening though. He took a deep breathe, resting his forehead against Ozpin's head. "Your going to be okay... Everything'll be okay..." He murmured, more for himself than Ozpin.  
  Ozpin's breathing was much quieter now, his eyes had closed again and he was just resting against Qrow. After what felt like eternity, his eyes barely opened again, "Qrow?"  
  "Yes?" Qrow moved his head to look at him.  
  Ozpin gave a weak smile. "Please take care of them for me."  
  Qrow opened his mouth to respond, to tell him no because he wouldn't let him die... but no sound came out. He knew deep down Oz wouldn't make it, however much he was wishing and hoping for a miracle. He simply responded with a nod.  
  Ozpin smiled slightly again, before leaning against Qrow once more, his eyes closing. Qrow looked at the others again, before gesturing for them to come over with a tilt of his head. Most of the students stayed put, Glynda, Ironwood and Team RWBY approached. He gave them a look and they caught on that he was telling them to say their goodbyes while they still could.  
  Glynda went first, kneeling down to get on Ozpin's level. She brushed his messy hair out of his face, smiling sadly. She almost looked like an older sister the way she gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I'll miss making you coffee every morning." She murmured.  
  Ozpin didn't open his eyes, but gave a short, weak laugh, unable to give a much better response. "Goodbye."  
  "Goodbye." She stood and backed off.  
  Ironwood approached next, though he stayed standing. "Ozpin. I just want to say you are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I am honored to have been able to have known you. You will never be forgotten, I swear. I-"  
  "James." Ozpin interrupted him. "There are other people waiting to see me, I don't have forever."  
  Ironwood seemed a bit surprised, but coughed and nodded stiffly. "Right, of course." He gave a small, formal nod of goodbye before backing off.  
  RWBY all glanced to each other and approached together. They sat down and kneeled by him. "Hi." Ruby gave a weak smile.  
  "Hello Miss Rose." Ozpin opened his eyes this time to smile weakly at them in return.  
  She was shaking, her eyes drifting to the bloody mess that was his lower half. Qrow gave Yang a look and she nodded, kneeling down next to Ruby and wrapped an arm around her, pushing her face to look away from the mess. "Professor, you were always very calm and kind." Yang said, staying very calm.  
  "And you were very collected even during emergencies." Weiss added.  
  Ozpin smiled slightly. "I assure you, that's only how I appeared to be." He glanced to Blake, noticing she was staying silent. "Blake."  
  She had been looking down. When he said her name she stiffened even more, refusing to look up. The others glanced at her, waiting for her to respond.  
  "Blake." He repeated, his voice more firm.  
  She finally looked up just slightly. Her eyes were red and she was crying so much it was surprising she was able to stay so silent. "Professor..."  
  He shifted, one of his arms going over Qrow's shoulders to help himself sit up more. "Come here."  
  She shifted forward and willingly hugged him. She started shaking with silent sobs. "Thank you so much Professor... you never judged me or told me I was nothing for what I was... thank you."  
  Yang and Weiss shared a look, looking at Blake sadly. Ruby was staring at the ground, her expression hidden by her hair. Ozpin was patient and let Blake cry herself out before she backed up, wiping her eyes and looking down again.  
  Qrow gave them a look. Weiss and Yang took control, helping move Blake and Ruby away. As soon as they backed off, Qrow looked down at Ozpin, murmuring quietly. "You managed to hang on this long, you must really like our company."  
  Ozpin shook his head, though was smiling still. "Don't joke around Qrow."  
  They went silent again. Ozpin was hardly moving anymore, Qrow was still denying that what was happening was actually happening. "Aw, can't make you laugh before you leave?"  
  Ozpin sighed, shaking his head at him again. He rested his head against Qrow's chest. "I'm so tired..." He whispered.  
  "Stop forcing yourself to stay here." Qrow said gently. "Let yourself rest."  
  Ozpin nodded, his hand finding Qrow's. "Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."  
  "Idunno Oz, I'm the definition of stupid." Qrow snickered weakly. When Ozpin didn't respond, he frowned, resting his chin ontop of his head. "You try and drop by to visit some time."  
  "I'll try." Ozpin quietly promised.  
  Qrow could tell when Ozpin finally was gone. His body stilled, and the last breathe sounded almost like a sigh of relief. His weight fell fully against Qrow and that was it. He was gone.  
  Qrow gritted his teeth, willing himself not to cry in front of everyone again. He looked at Glynda to let her now. Her eyes held so much sorrow he half expected her to start sobbing right there. She turned and waved for the kids to get going, telling them that a proper funeral would be held later for everyone to pay their respects.  
  Qrow had cringed at the word. Funeral. He hated them. He'd been to one too many in his life, wether it had been a fellow hunter, a friend, or a family member. He knew he'd been to too many the day they'd held Summer's.  
  He was hardly aware of Glynda helping him stand and a few older kids Qrow didn't know were helping carefully move Ozpin. Glynda snapping her fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality. He glanced at her, before looking out over he crater they were still in. "I'm going to kill her." He mumbled.  
  "She'd kill you first."  
  "So?" He grumbled, looking down. "I'd get to see him again at least."  
  "Qrow..."  
  "Don't you have a funeral to set up?!" He snapped.  
  She frowned, but took it as a sign to back off. She turned to follow the others, leaving Qrow to be alone with his thoughts. He was still in denial. Despite having HELD him when he went still, he still denied to himself that Oz was really...  
  He grittted his teeth, looking down before taking his weapon out and slamming it into the ground as hard as he could. "god dammit." He hissed, shaking.  
  He picked it up and put it away when he finally came to a conclusion. He wouldn't go to the funeral, he'd said goodbye already. He was going to find that bitch and teach her a lesson.  
  He didn't glance back once to others when he set off. Sure, she probably would kill him but he would NEVER stand by and accept what she did. Even if he could just try to fight her he'd be happy.

  Yang was the one who saw him going the opposite direction in the distance. She looked to Glynda. "Where is Qrow going?!"  
  Glynda looked back, before sighing. "To do something stupid... we shouldn't try to stop him."  
  Yang frowned, looking back again. He couldn't be seen anymore. She hugged Ruby a bit tighter. She hoped they'd all be alright after this... but some part of her knew nothing would be the same.

 

  The funeral was very formal, full of goodbyes and good wishes to Ozpin from everyone. It felt wrong that Qrow wasn't there but when anyone tried contacting him he wouldn't respond.  
  There was a statue made and put up in Ozpin's honor. Hundreds of flowers and other gifts were left as a goodbye. The amount of people of crying was nearly unbearable.

  It was weeks before anyone heard anything from Qrow. It was completely out of the blue when he sent three messages to Glynda.  
  'Help'  
  'This is worse than we thought'  
  And coordinates supposedly for where he was.  
  He was so far away, Glynda was shocked he got so far on foot in just a few weeks Though she did leap into action immediately. She called Ironwood for backup as well as the most skilled students she knew. Who knew what on earth they'd find out there.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing to say, after the rwby finale I don't really feel as into this fic so there won't be a followup, sorry


End file.
